Moonlight The List
by CharmedMoonlightfan
Summary: A new and improved story about the mystery of the list that been recieves at the end of the series.
1. Special Delivery

Chapter 1- Thats What Scares Me

"What was I wearing the night we met?", Beths voice fills the darkness of Mick's dreams. With pleading eyes Beth looks at Mick, hoping for a reply, hoping that he loves her as much as she knows that she loves him.

"You were wearing a tan cardigan, and blue jeans.", Mick replies, honestly.

"And my shoes?"

Mick smiles in remembrance of how odd he thought she looked, walking through a fountian at two o'clock in the morning, completely barefoot. "You were barefoot!"

From his sleep Mick grins, beginning to awaken. Mick St. John rolls over in a bed unfamiliar to him, sheets entangling him. Why am I in a bed?, he wonders. He opens his eyes and looks to his right to see Beth. His Beth. Then he remembers, the night he had spent with Beth, confessing his love to her. He had said he loved her and he would never leave her. He intended to keep his promise. He brushed the hair off her cheek and kissed it softly. Beth was dreaming soundly about Mick saving her as a child. She smiled unconciously at his lips tickling the fine hairs on her cheek.

So, he didn't disturb her he quickly got up. Mick stood up from the bed and we see he is in his boxers and other then that nothing else. He also remembered what went on between them the night before. He only hoped he hadn't hurt her in the process. Vampires weren't exactly like humans, the tended to bite down, mid orgasm. That wasn't exactly the sexiest thing in the world. Although many participants find it erotic, Mick thought that his Beth wasn't exactly that kind of girl. A cursory look at Beths neck confirmed he'd been able to control himself, at least near her face. Mick decided since she was sleeping soundly he would go downstairs for breakfast and hopefully find food in the fridge for Beth when she awoke. Otherwise he would have to make a quick run to the store.

Mick walked out to the entryway where he had abandoned his coat the night before. In his pocket he found a large vial of blood, which he usually kept handy in case something like this would happen. He realized that he had forgotten his syringe at home. He would just have to drink it like a shot. Downing the vile, he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He saw milk, orange juice, some bottled water and some assorted leftovers from the chinese diner down the street. Rescuing him from his search, was a knock on the door.

"Who would be at Beths this early in the morning?", Mick thought. He walked to the door and tapped the video screen next to the doorbell. He recongnized the visitor immediatley. It was none-other then his best vampire friend, Josef Kostan. Josef was over 400 years old, and still looking as sharp as ever in a brand new Armani suit and costomized Chucks. With a tinge of annoyance Mick opened the door. Josef strides in and turns to face Mick, a smirk on his handsome face. "What?", Mick asked.

"I see, or rather smell", Josef says, "that you and Beth are...more then okay. Is she as good in the sack as you expected?"

"Unlike you, I don't kiss and tell.", Mick retorts in an attempt to snide him.

"Don't get your delicate little panties in a twist, my dear friend. It is just honest curiousity".

"What's with the envelope? A new case?" Mick asks, noticing the package in Josefs hand. It is a black folder, with silver engraving on the front. It is addressed to Josef Kostan at his office address. Josef glances down at the folder. His demeanor completely changes. His face takes on a look of concern.

"I think it would be best if you and I had a drink first. Beth got any Scotch?" Josef said before ransaking her kitchen for booze.

"Josef, what is this all about?" Mick asks when they are seated comfortably with glasses of single-malt Scotch on Beths sofa.

" I just wanted you to see this", Josef says pulling out the envelope and handing it to Mick.

Mick opens the envelope and removes the contents. A packet of names. Mick looks up at Josef, and back to the papers in his hands.

"What is this? Where did it come from?"

"It was on my desk when I woke up this morning. Mick, that's everyone! That's all of us. You, me, Guillermo, Logan, Coraline, Lance, various Cleaners..."

"I know! I know! And thats what scares me!"

( I hope you enjoyed the first rewritten chapter of Moonlight: The List. I thought the story needed more detail and a little more zest!)


	2. Ben Talbot and The List

Chapter 2- General Suspects

Ben Talbot, ADA at the Los Angeles DA's office, sets at his desk in the late hours of the night, rapping up a recent case. The phone is pressed to his ear, as he discusses the on-going case of a disapeared convict,  
>Emma Monaghan. "I will get back you as soon as anything turns up, " he says before hanging up the phone. At that moment he realizes a folder lying on the floor outside his door. Hmmm. Must have been dropped by someone, he thinks as he picks it up. The silver engraving on the front draws his attention. It is addressed to him. He goes back to his desk and opens it. Just then, his phone rings. He looks around curiously before he answers it. "Talbot".<p>

"For your eyes only, we'll be in touch".

"Who is this?" he manages before the line goes dead.

He continues to look through the list. His eyes scan the names of a few people he knew, Guillermo Solis, Nick Johnson (the night gaurd), Emma Monaghan, and her husband Jackson. He flips the page and see's more people he knows, Mick St. John, business man Josef Kostan and lastly the late Gerald Stovsky. As if he didn't have enough to stress him, this new list was as confusing as the recent disappearance of Emma.  
>Maybe the fact that her name was on the list would give him a lead in the case. He shut the packet and put it in his desk.<p>

The very next morning, Mick and Josef set in silence in front of the very same list, contemplating its existance. Mick is leaning over it, reading the names for the millionth time. Josefs impatience in emminant in the room. "So, what do you make of it?"

"Okay, so this list just appeared on your desk?"

"Affirmative."

"Who were you last with in your office?"

"That's personal Mick."

"Josef, everyones life could be in danger. We have to find out who sent this list to you".

"I completely agree Mick. Its just I'd rather not kiss and tell. Now, I will tell you this, the last person I was with was Simone."

"We are still talking about in your office right?"

Josefs gives Mick a devilish smile. "I always thought a new office should be indocturnated with a good drink and good...".

"Whats going on?" a voice asked sleepily.

The two vampires turned to look at Beth who was dressed and coming down the stairs. They glanced nervously at each other, not sure whether to worry her with it yet. Mick decided if they were going to have a relationship, he would need to tell her the complete truth. Besides, he doubted she would believe any of his lies.

"Mick?" Beth continued.

"Oh, um its quite serious. Maybe you should sit down".

Beth sat comfortably next to Mick. She smiled and waved to Josef, who smirked in return.

"Is everything okay?"

"Josef recieved this, this morning," Mick says handing the list to Beth, to look at, "we don't know what it is. And we don't know who it is from."

Beth takes the packet in her hands and flips back and forth through it, examining and re-examining the names."Does this have anything to do with Emma Monaghan?"

"I don't know. She could have been involved. She was very...resourceful, and she did threaten to expose us. The fact that she is dead, brings us to another question, how did she get this out if she was dead? Who else knew about her threats, besides us and a few others, I mean?

Beth looked at her fellow companions, shocked and deep in thought. She jumped up at the sound of her phone and answered it.

"Hello".

We can here a male voice on the other end, its Talbot, Beth's boss.

"Beth, good. Can you come in within the next hour? I I think I've got something here that may help us find out how Emma Monaghan escaped. Oh, and before I forget, if you hear from Mick St. John, tell him I need to speak with him about it as well."

After hanging up the phone Beth comes back to the guys. The two vamps have heard the whole thing.

"You don't suppose...?" Josef suggested.

"I don't know, but I better get to the office quickly to find out.", Beth states.

"I will go with you, then stop by Logans to see if he can pull me some footage, and some police reports" Mick says.

"I will meet you at his, "liar"., Josef says, putting air quotes around the word, liar, as Logan preferred to call his basement apartment.

The group stood and walked down to Josefs and Micks, extravagant cars. Josef climbed in his red Ferarri and Mick in his 1950's Mercedes with Beth in the passenger seat. 


	3. Anything To Help

Chapter 3 - Company

Holding hands in a silent comfort, Mick and Beth enter the DA's office at around 2:00 PM that day. They had parked Mick's Mercedes on the street outside, while Josef went on to his office to see if the sender of the list had left anything else of interest. From inside his glass cubicle ADA Ben Talbot is on the phone with someone. Mick taps on the door frame of Talbots office. He looks up from a packet of papers he is examining. Realizing the couple he stands and raises his hand to shake hands with Mick. While shaking their hands he politley ends his phone call. "Thank you both for coming by! Come in, please have a seat."

Talbot extends his hand into the office, gesturing them to come and sit in the two chairs in front of his desk. Mick follows Beth into the office. Talbot sits down at his desk and sighs. "I am just gonna rip the Band-Aid off quickly. Yesterday, a murder suspect, Emma Monaghan, escaped from police custody. We don't know how, but we are beginning to learn a little about who. Last evening I received a package of names, including Miss. Monaghan's and her husband. Your name was also mentioned. Do you know what this could be about?"

Mick wasn't too suprised by the news. He had figured that a possibility after the phone call from him that morning. Under the table Beth squeezed his hand, offering a brief comfort. Without letting the worry show on his face Mick addressed Talbot. "May I see this package please?" He knew exactly what was on the list, but he needed to buy himself some time to think of a legitament lie. Talbot handed him the package. He flipped through it, noticing the crossed off names of both Monaghan's. A small differance from their list. "Is there a reason the names of the Monaghan's are crossed off?" Mick questions.

"Not that I have discovered. Do you know anything, we should know?"

"No. I only ask because of the Monaghans disappearance. Could this possibly be a kidnapping hitlist?"

"Maybe, but I will continue to look into this. If there is anything you need to tell us Mr. St John, please, call me. And it would help us if you kept your ears perked for information. We will pay of course, for any services. Be careful, your name was on this list too."

Beth set in silence, obviously letting the boys duke out the discussion. "Oh, I will. Anything to help."

"And, Beth, I want you to do some research for me on the others mentioned on this list. See if there are any connections, how they are viewed in the community, etc."

"Sure, I think Mick could help out a lot. Many of the names on here are friends of Mick's." Beth and Mick stood up and shook hands with Ben. They politely say good-bye before Beth followed Mick back to his car.

"What's the next move?" Beth asks as they stand in the sunlight in front of Micks car. Mick pushes her against the metal car door and gives her a deep and intimate kiss. He pulls away from her, remembering she wasn't a vampire, so at some point she would need to breathe.

"Sorry, I just love you so much Beth. I would say the next move would be for you to go to work and keep your eyes and ears pealed around here. And take this." Mick reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out a small pistol in a holster. "You can clip it to your belt and hide it under your jacket. Just to be safe". Beth takes it from him and places it in her oversized bag.

"Purses aren't just for cosmetics and wallets, Mr. St. John. Now, I'm going back to work, but I get off at 5:00 if you ever want to meet me back at my place. And all kidding aside, be careful today." They embrace for a final kiss.

"I promise, Beth." He touches her cheek. "I'm sorry this has to involve you."

Beth wipes a tear away, before turning and walking away from Mick. Mick puts on his shades and climbs into his Mercedes.

Meanwhile, Josef had made himself at home in Mick's office checking his Facebook, while drinking a glass of O negative, from Micks fridge. He lifts the glass to his lips and takes a liberal drink. "Ugh! I can't believe he drinks this stuff, way too much sodium and caffiene. What is with these O neg guys!" he exclaims in disgust. He gets up to go to the kitchen to add some whisky to his otherwise disgusting drink. As he is descending the stairs, a loud crash alerts his attention. With the speed of light he is standing in Mick's foyer facing two familar faces. "Ah, company. And may I ask why you're here?", Josef asks cordially.

The two boys standing in Mick's entry look up in guilt. They had knocked over one of Micks floor lamps. The two teenage boys Josef knew very well. He had hired them to dispose of a threat to the vampire community, when Mick had been in a particular set of circumstances. The job had been done without a hitch so them being at Micks apartment on this day suprised even Josef.

"We have a serious problem", the light skinned vampire said.

"I'd say, you just destroyed Micks vintage lamp. It was imported you know, from Spain."

"And we will pay to replace it, but right now we have something even more serious going down", the dark skinned vamp inserted.

"Does this have anything to do with something you received?"

" No, something taken from us. Something concerning Mick and his girlfriend. I believe her name is Beth Turner."

"Come in. Would you like any liquid refreshment?" Both vampires follow Mr. Kostan to the kitchen for a glass of blood.

Outside, Mick is taking the elevator up to his floor when he catches a whiff of decay. Old decay, and young. Josef was in his apartment with two male vampires. What was Josef up to now? Mick slammed open the door to his apartment. In an instant he was standing in his office, facing Josef and the two vampires.

"Hey, I know you two!" Mick exclaimed.

"Nice to see you again" the dark skinned vampire said, downing his drink.

"Mick, we have a problem!", Josef says.

" Yeah I know, Ben Talbot received a list as well."

Josef downs his drink before speaking. "Great! The witch hunt begins! Or would that be vampire hunt?"

"Whats going on? Is there something I should know?"

"Yes, these young gentleman found photos of you, in your other state. The photos were stolen from them last evening."

Micks face reveals concern and stress. He sighs and looks from Josef to the two vamps.

"I need a drink!" 


	4. The Missing Evidence

Chapter 4- New Developments

With a fresh glass of O negative mixed with Scotch, Mick set down at his desk in front of Max and James, the two vamp photographers. Josef had made himself at home on the vintage upholstered sofa in the corner, typing methodically on his BlackBerry. Mick addressed the boys, " Tell me the whole story, from beginning to end. Leave no detail out."

"Well, after Dean disappeared, James and I stole his computer, you know, to make sure nothing of interest would be discovered. He kept these particular photos on a flash drive. We noticed it was missing when we returned home from capturing photos for a job for BuzzWire. It could have fallen out of my pack and anyone could have picked it up! But I do remember Deans buddies hanging around. I think they may have known who we were and what we had found."

"Where were you when it was taken?"

"Around the clubbing district, I guess".

"Did any of you know his "buddies" personally?"

"No, we had just seen them all together socially or at meetings."

"I was on my way over to a friends house to get some information regarding another case so, I will see what I can dig up on this while I'm there. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

Logan was in his basement playing Rockband, when Mick and Josef showed up about an hour later. He is rocking out to Led Zepplen when Mick reaches out and tugs on one of the various cords snaking their way to Logans gigantic SafeStrip. The TV screen goes black, and Logan rips around to see Mick smiling daringly at him. "Hey, I was just about to reach a high score! I mean, higher then my average, dude!"

"Calm down Logan, you have eternity to make it up!"

"I have other things to do ya' know! I do have the ladies to attend to."

"I'll bet", Josef scoffs giving way to a barrage of giggles from both him and Mick.

"I DO!" Logan retorts.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Logan, we need your help again." Mick says, recovering from his cackling fit.

Logan is still pissed by their rude introduction and just extends his hand for the generous tip Mick usually brings him. Mick hands him 2 bills and Logan sets down at his main computer. "What can I do for ya'?"

"First we need you to pull up some footage from a few security cameras around the city. Can you give us footage from the security cameras outside the DA's office and also from inside the building?" Logan clicks a few buttons and brings up a few documents, which he opens to reveal footage from a security camera located in the parking garage that belonged to the DA's office.

"Anything inside the building is password protected, and extremely case sensitive. It's going to take a while for me to hack their system".

"Show us what you've got, then keep working at cracking it".

Logan clicks on one of the videos, and it pops up on screen. It begins playing a view of the departments employees getting out of their cars for a long days work. "take us to later in the evening", Mick intructs.

The tape speeds forward to about 9:00 in the PM. Only a few cars seen previously are still there. A few minutes into the frames a black Camero pulls into a parking space. Someone climbs out of the drivers seat in a black suit and a black sun hat on. Their face is never seen on the screen, making it harder to tell whether they were male or female. The person is carrying a folder, the silver lettering on which glints in the light from the emergency sign above the door to the DA's office. "We've got them! Who ever sent that list came to the office to hand deliver it." Mick exclaims. The person on the screen disappears into the elevator.

"We need to see inside that building. Logan, good job buddy! Now, go back a few frames, I want to see if they were wearing anything that may be used to identify them." As the tape zips backward, Mick notices a flash from a ring worn on the suspects finger. "Stop, zoom in on their right hand." Mick see's before him a ring that is oddly familiar, startling, in fact. The ring their mystery person was wearing, was the same emblem that Coraline had tattoed on her back.

Mick tries to disguise his shock and horror at the reappearance of his ex-wife, or anything related to her. "Do you recognize it?", Logan asks. Mick glances at Josef, who is white knuckling the desk as he lean forward to examine the ring. They both know who the mystery person might be connected to, but they didn't want to let this new fact deter them from their other reason for being there.

"No, I don't. Logan, can you also get us some footage from the clubbing district?", Mick answers. Logan goes to work at pulling up a few pieces of footage. Josef and Mick share a few quick glances at each other, each making mental notes to kill Coraline when they caught up to her. 


	5. Intimate Moments

Chapter 5 - We'll Be In Touch

It was 5 o'clock at the DA's office; time for most of its workers to get off work and go home to cook for their families, or enjoy a nice bubble bath and a good nights rest for the next day. For Beth, it was anything but a relaxing end to her day. She had barely had a moment where she wasn't worried for Mick, or suspicious of her fellow co-workers. Left with no information, other then the fact that someone knew about the existance of vampires in Los Angeles, she was more then slightly on edge. She hated feeling like she was completely NOT in control. Walking to her car, she pulled out her phone to call Mick.

"Beth!" The call of her name nearly made her faint. She was so scared and on edge. She whipped around, reaching for the gun Mick had given her for protection. To her relief, it was only her boss, Ben Talbot.

"Oh, Ben", she said, mentally sighing with relief, "you scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that, especially in a parking garage in LA".

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", Ben apologized in concern, "your okay?"

"Yes fine!"

"I was just wanting to know if you had any information about that case?"

"No, I couldn't find any connections between the names. You find anything?"

"Nothing, although..."

"What? What did you find?"

"There are a few names on the list that, well, they make NO sense at all. Lance Duvall? Come on! Apparently the guys been dead since the 1700's. Not to mention some of the other names don't even show up on any records, anywhere!"

"Maybe the names are riddles of some sort? Maybe this is some sick game." Beth methodically tries to deter Ben from the truth.

"Maybe, gosh, this makes no sense!"

"Were you able to trace the phone call you recieved?"

"Thats another thing! When I got into my office this morning, my phone had been replaced."

"You didn't tell Mick and I that."

"I didn't know yet if it was just being cleaned or what. That's why I was on the phone when you arrived."

"I'm sorry. Listen, I will be in early tomorrow to work on the case. Get a good nights sleep. We will figure it out. No one has been hurt yet, so maybe we are cleared for now".

"Good advice Beth." Ben hesitated.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow!" Ben walks away to the elevator.

Beth Turner walks up to a large door and reaches up to ring the doorbell, but Mick swings open the door before Beth can push the button. Beth smiles at Mick, obviously happy to see him. She sighs and falls towards his chest, embracing him in a hug. He gently lifts her head from his chest and kisses her lips. They continue to kiss outside the apartment for what seemed like eternity. Finally, gasping for breath, Beth pulls away and looks into the eyes of her delicate flower. From the outside he look like a macho man, with muscles that any man would kill for. But,  
>on the inside, Beth knew that Mick was just as sensitive and delicate as anyone.<p>

"Well, hello!" Beth gasps.

"Nice of you to stop by", Mick growls swinging her off of her feet and carrying her inside to the sofa. Beth squeals in delight, completely forgetting everything. The fire is roaring, and after a day of stress all the couple wanted to do was cuddle in front of the fire and sleep. Smothering each other in kisses, they were beginning to get over their exhaustion. "I missed you today, " Mick whispered, between kisses.

"I missed you more."

"I doubt that".

" Calling me a liar Mr. St. John?", Beth chuckles, reaching for Micks pants and inserting her hand, beginning to stroke the perfection that was Micks manlyhood. Mick groaned in a pleasureable response.

"If you keep doing that, I might have to stop and let you have your way with me."

Beth could feel Micks hands massaging her thigh muscles and slowly moving their way to her panties. Her skirt around her hips, she felt them lightly slip off and fall to the floor. Beth reciprocates by removing Micks pants, and briefs. In one motion, the two joined in a passionate bond. Beth gasped at the quickness of Micks motion in her, and began to remove his shirt, wanting to see the complete tone in his body. Mick began caressing her breasts from beneath her shirt. "You know," Beth began, "it might be easier if you just ripped my top off."

With that, the top, previously mentioned was on the ground and Mick was gently massaging her nipples with his tongue. Beth didn't allow him to take charge of the entire affair, and soon she was giving him the best sex he had ever experienced. In fact, it was the best either of them had. First Mick, then Beth finished and they lay there spent in front of the fire. "Beth, your going to be the death of me", Mick laughs.

"Me first", Beth sighs, "so, you never got the chance to tell me how your day was."

"I wonder why! Its a long story anyway. I will tell you after you sleep. I think I nicked you when we were...yeah, well you know."

Beth looked down at the small droplets of blood at her inside thigh. Only sex with a vampire would make blood on the sheets exremely sexy. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm fine, you didn't take much. I am totally energized".

"Still, I don't want you passing out of something while I am trying to give you the details."

With that, the couple stopped talking and held each other until they drifted off. 


	6. The Death of Sigmund Todd

Beth tried to stretch, but found that something strong was restricting her. "Mick", she thought, opening her eyes. She looked up to find that Mick was wide-awake and looking out the window on a rainy California morning. "What is he thinking about?" she wondered. At that moment Mick heard the stronger beating of Beth's heart, alerting him that she was awake. He looked down at her. She was lying on top of him, her arm wrapped around his waist. His arm was wrapped around her torso. As their eyes met, Beth blushed.

"What are you thinking about?", she asked.

"You, the future, everything", he whispered.

"And what makes you think about that?", she giggled.

"What are you my girlfriend or my therapist? No, it's just about yesterday".

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot, thanks." Beth began to sit up, pulling the throw that Mick kept on his sofa around her.

"It gets worse. Coraline is back." Mick begins.

Mick continues to tell Beth the events of the day before. When he is finished, Beth sighs, "Didn't you once tell me that the French Revolution wasn't a revolution but a mass purge of vampires?"

"Yes…"

"And the hunters marked the vampires with the fleur de lis before they were killed in order to make sure they had killed the vampire and to find any who may have escaped?"

"Uh-huh".

"Well, I was just thinking maybe it isn't Coraline you should be concerned about. Maybe someone is trying to bring back a "revolution" of their own?"

Mick laughed and kissed Beth hard. "That's why I love you!" Mick exclaimed.

"But, there is only one problem with my theory. If some is out there trying to eradicate vampires, why send a list of all the people they're looking for to Josef?"

BAM! His head slapped the concrete with a deafening smack and breaking of bones. With a lightening fast speed he was up in the air again, turning to his attacker through blood covered eyes. But, his attacker was gone. Eyes shining like demonic crystals and fangs barred, the vampire jumped high into the air and spun around, landing right in front of a sword blade. He had just a moment to see his attacker before his head flew through the air at the splice of the blade. All went black.

From the shadows emerged a black clothed figure, its face hidden by a large pirate-like hat. Reaching inside his robes, the hunter pulled a folder. Inside was a list of names in which the hunter checked off the name "Sigmund Todd". Miles up, in Mick St. John's apartment complex Beth Turner had just finished getting dressed.


	7. Too Close To Home

Never in her life had Beth seen so much blood. The body had been discovered the night before in a bad part of town with blunt force trauma to the head. The poor boy was barely 17 years old. She couldn't help but feel angry towards whoever committed such a crime. "Who could do this to someone?", Ben Talbot mimicked her thoughts as he stood beside her looking at the corpse.

Beth shook her head, " I couldn't tell you."

"I think we're through here", Ben told Guillermo as he recovered the body. Guillermo handed Ben the autopsy report. "Ready, Beth?"

"Yeah, just give me a second", Beth said as Ben began to exit the room. He nodded understandably and went into the hall. When he was out of ear-shot, Beth pulled Guillermo to the side. "Mick wanted me to tell you to be extra cautious. He and Josef got a mysterious list of names from an unknown source. A list of vampires here in L.A.".

"Are you serious, Beth?"

Beth nodded, " That's not even the worst part. Ben has the list too."

"Ben Talbot?"

"Yeah. Just be careful ok?"

Beth exited into the hall as her cell phone rang. She reached inside her purse and answered her phone. "Beth Turn…"

"Beth!" It was Mick. "Beth, any chance you can get to my apartment? I think we're in more danger than I thought."

"Mick. Sure, I'll be right over".

Ben Talbot perked his ears up at the mention of Mick St. Johns name and as Beth ended the phone call he was already standing close to her. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is dandy. Listen, Mick wants to meet for lunch, is there anyway we can meet up around one to go over the autopsy report?"

"Sure. We'll meet at the office later."

Ben Talbot knew that something was up. Mick St. John was not only a liability to Ben but also a threat. He couldn't help but have feelings for the lovely Beth Turner. But, he knew she would never trust him if he pushed his way into whatever she had going on with St. John.

Beth raced across town to get to her beloved. Was he in danger? Was he fighting off a ruthless attack from his ex…or worse? Her thoughts flooded her with panic. She was so panicked that she almost missed the Cleaners van and workers that crowded the entrance to the parking garage of Micks apartment. Parking her car she raced out, hoping that the Cleaners weren't there for Mick. "Beth!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin at Micks voice. Regaining her composure she spotted Mick and raced to him, "What's going on?" Finally able to see around the Cleaners van, she noticed the headless corpse of Sigmund Todd. Okay, _this_ was the most blood Beth had ever seen. Beth looked away only to notice a devastated Josef Kostan kneeling over Sigmund Todd's head.

"Is he okay?" Beth asked as she and Mick made their way over to Josef.

"250 years, Mick", Josef was muttering, "250 years. I can't believe he's dead. He was one of my best employee's".

"Josef, I'm so sorry", Beth tried to comfort him.

"Before he was my employee, we were really close friends. Back in the 20's we thought we were hot shit. We were the inspiration for Jay and Nick in the Great Gatsby, ya know? We did Fitzgerald a couple favors, back in the day."

Mick laughed, "You're full of it, Josef!"

"What was he doing here Mick? Why Sigmund?"

"I don't know, Josef. I don't know but, whoever this is, their getting incredibly too close to home."

CLICK! Sitting in a car across the street sat a raven haired woman, snapping pictures of the small gaggle of friends surrounding the decapitated head of poor Sigmund Todd. She smiled and pulled her cell up to her ear. "You know, I'm paying you far too little for your work. Did you collect the sample I requested?...Good. We'll be in touch."

The call ended and she sped off down the road, her fleur di lis tattoo growing smaller in the distance.


	8. To Paris

The rain had begun to fall again over Los Angeles; a heavy, cold rain. Amid the downpour a dark cloaked figure stepped off the plane and onto the tarmac. The rain beat hard against him but to the vampire it was more than welcome considering France hadn't experienced rain like this for many months. He looked toward the sky and inhaled the rain and the smell of the somewhat unfamiliar city. He'd been here to capture his prey once before, but this time he knew he was in for a challenge. The first time he was unprepared, this time things would be different.

"You think Coraline killed Sigmund?" Beth asked, stroking Mick's arm as they lay in bed together. The rain outside pounded on but inside the candlelit room all was cozy and serene. Mick turned to lay flat on his back, revealing his strong muscles. Beth lay her hand on his chest. Mick sighed, " I don't know. I'm thinking she's hired someone. The real question is, if she's behind all of this, what is her motive? The last time I saw my ex, she was being taken back to France by her brother, Lance."

"Lance? Do you know were he is now?"

"No. And I don't care to. That's the last thing I need right now. I'm not in the mood to get my ass kicked by him again."

"What if he's involved in what's been going on?"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up on that one. He's lived through to much history, too many close calls for him to want to get involved in such an open vendetta against the L.A. vamp community. But, once he gets wind of his sister being involved, I have no doubt he'll be back."

"Would he protect her?"

"Protect her, more like cover up her mistakes. When he took her the last time, he told me she would be punished. I was under the impression I would be free of her for good."

"Lance doesn't seem like the kind of guy that takes threats to the vamp community lightly. Maybe it's time we asked him the hard questions."

"When you're right, you're right, Beth. I'll have Josef charter his jet to take him and I to Paris in the morning."

Beth sat up in annoyance, "You and him?"

"Don't tell me you want to go too?"

"Mick St. John! After all this time I can't believe you could think I would set back and watch you and Josef go to Paris without me!" Beth slapped Mick on the arm playfully, "Shame on you!"

"I don't know Beth. We're going to need someone to stick behind and hold down the fort," Mick said, somewhat sarcastically and somewhat seriously.

"You know," Beth teased, tracing her finger over Micks chest, "If you two go without me, I'll just follow you there."

Mick sat up and tossed Beth onto her back on the bed, holding his arms above her head with one hand. "Oh, really? And what if I tie you to this bed until I get back? What then?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Beth played along, feeling his arousal on her stomach and feeling aroused herself.

So fast that Beth could barely see or feel his movement, Mick had grabbed his handcuffs from his office and had resumed his position atop her. Fearful excitement overtook her. Mick could sense her arousal but knew she had never done something this erotic before. "You want me to cuff you, Miss. Turner?"

"I have an idea. Take me to Paris with you and you can tie me to whatever you want and do what ever you want."

Mick knew he had met his match. That's what he loved about Beth, she was confident and knew how not to take no for an answer. "I think Josef beyond owes me. I think I can convince him to let us charter his jet for a few days. But, we aren't there for purely please, remember?"

"Fine, whatever you say, "Beth indulged Mick, puling her hand from his grip and grabbing the cuffs from him. Pushing him off of her she made a show of sauntering across the room, bending over and dropping the cuffs into the tote bag lying open from Micks short trip to New York the past fall. "For later", she whispered.

Mick smiled enjoying his view. "God, Beth", he thought, "I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. But, I'm damn grateful for the chance to meet you, even though our meeting will seem but a blip in my limitless existence on this earth."

Josef met the couple the next morning on the newly paved runway atop his office building. The jet stood on the landing pad like a majestic stallion, glistening from the morning dew. Josef loved his technology and he especially loved showing it off. That's why he'd taken the liberty of having his private jet repainted, washed and polished before presenting it to the smiling couple coming towards him.

"Romeo, Juliette! Good morrow!" Josef teased. Beth blushed. Mick was less phased as he quickly retorted, "If I'm Romeo, doesn't that make you Mercutio? And if I'm not mistaken, he dies?"

"Everyone dies in that dreadful thing!" Josef says, "Now, may I present to you the new and improved Kostan Enterprises custom luxury jet! Freezer equipped of course." Josef gestured towards the hulking airliner before him.

"May I?" Beth said as she began walking up the steps to board the jet.

"Of course, my fine lady." Josef said. Beth climbed into the plane excitedly. Mick squeezed Josef shoulder and thanks him as he follows Beth aboard. Suddenly Josef grabbed his arm.

"Mick, if you do come to trouble with Lance, there are friends of mine there who can help you. Don't hesitate to call on them. I've made all the hotel and rental car arrangements. I want answers too and I want Coraline eradicated. Oh, and another thing, if you two make a mess on my jet, please do me a favor and clean it up."

Beth set admiring the jet when Mick came and set down in the seat beside her. "I was beginning to think I was going to be making this trip on my own. What was that all about with Josef?"

"He sends his love, like always." Mick joked. At that, the jets engines roared to life and the pilot spoke over the intercom.

"Prepare for lift off ladies and gentleman! If you would look on the dining table, Mr. Kostan has sent his finest bottle of champagne, chilled and waiting for his guests. Please feel free to enjoy! And lastly, if you happen to be of the mortal variety please remember safety first and buckle up!"

Beth had already poured them two flutes of champagne and handed Mick his. She lifted her glass to offer a toast, "To Paris." Smiling, Mick clinked Beth's glass. "To Paris", he said as the jet ascended over Los Angeles.

**(OOH! Looks like a new adventure awaits in Paris for Mick and Beth! Don't worry, I won't leave you on that note for long. I'm feeling inspired to write more to this story lately, so just give me a couple days to put my thoughts in order.) **


	9. Connections

The jet landed 18 hours later on the landing pad atop Kostan Enterprises: Paris. The view of Paris from this height was gorgeous, Mick observed as he climbed from his freezer room aboard the luxury jet. He had greatly missed his freezer in the past couple of days, due to Beth's energetic libido. Not that he was complaining or anything. Unfortunately, being on ice was a necessity he couldn't ignore. Beth lay reclined in one of the plush seats in the main compartment of the jet. She stirred as the draft of cold air from the freezer room hit her exposed arm. Goosebumps spread across her skin and she reflexively pulled the embroidered Kostan Enterprises blanket towards her.

Mick appeared at her side. He bent down and whispered, "Beth. Wake up. You have to see this view." Beth pushed him away, "Five minutes, please."

"We're here, Beth. Wake up!" he laughed. Beth yawned and stretched, pulling the chair into an upright position with her. She turned to look out the window at the late afternoon sun beginning to set on a Paris evening. "Wow", she whispered. The water of the Seine glittered below them in the sunset. Across the river she could barely make out the Louvre and the Champs Elysees. "And you thought you were going to leave me at home!" she teased Mick and pecked him on the cheek.

The pilot cleared his throat from the cockpit doorway. Mick and Beth turned to him as he said in excellent French, " Bienvenu a Paris! Mr. Kostan has rented you an excellent automobile for your visit." Beth and Mick exited the jet to the mild late evening Paris air. Outside sat a black Ferrari, in perfect Josef fashion. The pilot handed Mick the keys, "It's all yours for the weekend."

"Remind me to thank Josef when we get back to L.A." Beth said as she opened the door and slipped into the sleek Ferrari. Mick climbed into the passenger seat and grasped the steering wheel, noticing the note attached. It read, "Stop gawking and take your girl on a night out she'll never forget. Don't worry about the hotel, your reservation has been confirmed at the Concorde Opera Paris. Check in whenever you like. Now, STOP GAWKING! Your welcome, Josef." Mick started the ignition and the Ferrari roared to life.

After dinner and a bottle of the finest wine either of them had tasted, the couple checked into the fabulous hotel Josef got them. In true Josef Kostan fashion he had reserved them the honeymoon suite. At the counter, the clerk gave them a bright smile. "Congratulations to the happy couple!" he cooed. Beth blushed as Mick thanked him then explained, "Josef has taken the liberty of booking us the honeymoon suite."

They slipped away from the counter with their room keys and up to their room. Thankfully, the French weren't as corny in their honeymoon décor as the western world tended to be. The room opened up to a beautifully decorated living area and entryway. On the table in the entry sat a bouquet of white roses and chilled champagne, compliments of the hotel. Off to the left set a stocked bar and oversized white marble Jacuzzi. Around the corner to the right, a large bedroom complete with lit candles and rose petal covered bed. From the bedroom a large balcony sat facing the Eiffel Tower.

Beth dropped her bags at the door as her mouth gaped open. "Holy shit! Where to start?"

Mick smiled, "Josef sure is making it hard for me to remember that I have work to do while we're here."

Beth had completely deserted him as she explored the suite. Mick began walking in the opposite direction toward the stocked bar and Jacuzzi. In the bar he found a mini fridge. He hesitated before opening it to reveal it stocked full with blood bags. He laughed, silently thanking Josef. He had hoped his friend had remembered the tiny detail of his survival. Without it, Mick was terrified what he may have had to resort to.

He reached inside and pulled out a bag and reached on the shelf for a wine glass. After pouring himself a drink he turned, lifting the glass to his lips and swallowing the life saving liquid. He reached over and turned on the water and jets to the Jacuzzi. He downed his blood concoction and began putting bath salts into the hot water. When it was good and soapy he turned to get Beth and stopped in his tracks.

Standing in a lacy black corset and bottoms at the doorway to their room stood Beth. Her hair was tousled sexily about her face and a devilish grin graced her lips. "You read my mind, St. John." Mick deserted his wine glass on the bar as Beth came over to him and removed his sports jacket with her right hand. She reached around and grabbed his hard buttocks, dropping something into his back pocket. The object clinked together in his pocket. The handcuffs. Before Mick could reach for them, Beth grabbed his hand and put a finger to his lips, "Not yet. Undress me first."

Micks hands were shaking like this was his first time and he was afraid his mother would catch him in the act. What about her made his heart race so much? He cupped her breasts with his hands and squeezed, pressing his lips to her mouth. She moaned. He couldn't control himself any longer. In one swift motion her corset and bottoms fell to the ground. "Someone's impatient", she said.

"Get in the water and give me your hands", he demanded coyly. She gave him a spectacular show of getting into the simmering Jacuzzi and disappearing beneath the bubbles. She raised her hands above her head and Mick gripped them and cuffed her to the on/off handles, forcing her to settle back against the marble tub. He tore off his clothes, his arousal rising as he slipped into the tub next to her. She wasn't sure if it was because of the wine or if she actually heard him growling under his breath.

"What are you planning to inflict me with first?" she asked.

He laughed devilishly and he dove underneath the suds. She felt his strong hands force her legs apart. Then he was kissing the insides of her thighs and finally giving her spectacularly orgasmic oral sex. She moaned and yelled his name, gripping the on and off faucets. How badly she wished she could run her fingers through his hair, but she couldn't, which only aroused her more. By the time Mick was through, she could barely pull her legs together to allow him to lie next to her in the Jacuzzi. "Me next", he said after he had cleared his face of soap. Heart pounding she manages to lean over and kiss his work reddened lips.

Back home in Los Angeles, Josef wasn't fortunate enough to be enjoying such pleasantries. Another decapitated body had been discovered, this time by a Cleaner herself. Josef had been called in replacement of Mick. When he arrived on the scene he was furious, "Who the hell was it this time?"

"Nick Solis. A security guard for the DA's office." The Cleaner reported to Josef. "I found his body and hour ago and his head about 15 minutes ago. The head rolled about 20 feet from the body. It's been bagged and tagged but, we waited for you with the body. We thought St. John may have wanted you to look it over."

Josef bent down next the body, smelling the air. He stopped cold. "AO negative", he murmured, "Sigmund was AO neg, now Solis". Josef stood up and addressed the Cleaner, "It's a good thing you waited. I think I've found our connection between the bodies. Both had a blood type of AO negative."

Josef excused himself and made his way to the car, hoping to catch Mick before he went to bed. Unbeknownst to Josef, he was being watched the entire time. Across the street the French vampire sat overlooking the Cleaners work. He chuckled as he heard every word. "Have you really cracked the code, Coraline? My, my."

**(Well, what do ya know? I finished another chapter. I know there has been a large dose of smut in the past couple of chapters but I assure you it's purely business for the next few!)**


	10. Deja Vu

Beth awoke early the next morning to the smell of maple syrup, bacon and eggs. Still somewhat sore from the activities of the night before; it took her a moment to set up in the bed. She yawned and stretched, pulling on her aching leg and pelvic muscles. Finally she managed to make her way out into the living area of their suite. There she saw spread before her a vast array of foods. Crepes, chocolat au pain, eggs, bacon, ham, and other French specialties greeted her. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until that moment.

On the sofa reading the newspaper set her beloved Mick. Hearing her footsteps he jerked his head up. "Good morning. Sore?"

Beth blushed slightly, "I little."

"I figured you would be." He stood up and came over to her, "I'm sorry. I may have been too forceful last night. Are you okay?"

"Forceful is okay, if you could make me do that every night", she said and winked.

Mick laughed before explaining to her that he had ordered her everything on the menu from room service. She took a bit of everything from the table and tasted it while Mick read his newspaper. When she was finished she leaned back and rested against the sofa. Mick was watching her, " God, I miss eating food! I used to love coming to France with Coraline when we we're dating and stuffing my face full of crepes."

"How long had you and Coraline dated before you got married?"

"A year and six months. I had to pass Lance's approval of course."

"And did you pass?"

Mick laughed, "If only I had! No he never trusted me, thought I would turn rogue on her and he'd be picking up her mistakes again."

"I'm glad he was wrong", Beth smiled, curling up on the sofa watching Mick's eyes light up. How did she get this lucky?

Mick smiled before he remembered that he was supposed to be on his way to a meeting with friends of Josef's. "I have to be at a meeting with some of Josef's friends here in an hour. I've set up a walking tour of the city for you to partake in today while I'm gone. You'll love it! I've taken it many times myself!"

"I'm not coming with you?"

Mick knew it was coming, "I know you want to Beth but, I think if I got to meet with Lance today, he might see you as a threat. I think he will be more likely to talk to me if I'm alone."

With some extra encouragement Beth agreed to part ways and go on her walking tour. As Beth went to take a warm shower, Mick slipped into a pair of dark jeans, white undershirt and his sports jacket from the day before. He finished his look with white, worn tennis shoes. He quickly scribbled Beth a note of where the walking tour would be meeting at the hotel and the time and silently slipped out of the room. Mick knew if he didn't sneak out while she wasn't looking, she'd follow him for sure. And he couldn't risk Lance getting his greasy paws on her.

The bright Paris sunlight hit his skin and burned his eyes as he left the hotel and made his way for the Ferrari. He quickly shoved on his sunglasses to avoid eye damage. He was glad the stereotype that vampires could only come out at night was a falsity but, that didn't mean that the sun didn't become an issue every once in a while. He was still a night creature after all. He took one street and then another, speeding along with the rushing Parisian traffic of late Friday morning. Finally he spotted his destination, Kostan Enterprises was unsurprisingly buzzing with energy. As he entered the lobby he realized a man and a woman looking anxiously around. Mick made his way to them.

Extending his arm, he greeted them, "Bonjour! Are you Mr. and Mrs. Arnaut?"

"Oui", the woman greeted, "Are you enjoying your stay in our city, Mr. St. John?"

"It's wonderful!"

Mr. and Mrs. Arnaut were French and their accents proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt. They were also vampires and close friends of Josef's. They had been turned in Normandy after the Americans stormed the beaches. You could still see a few pre vampire scars on the man and woman's face and hands. No doubt given to them by the Germans at some point during the war. It was a German soldier who turned them after all.

"Shall we go?" Mr. Arnaut asked, gesturing toward the elevator. Mick followed them into the ornate elevator and up to the seventh floor. Meanwhile, Beth followed a group of tourists through the Parisian streets on their way to the Louvre. She had learned that the path started at the Louvre, followed by the Champs Elysees and ended later in the day at the Eiffel Tower. The gaggle of wide-eyed tourists stopped abruptly in front of the Mona Lisa causing Beth, who was lost in thought, to almost run over a smiling couple.

"Sorry" she mumbled as the couple gave her a cautious look. She backed away from them and tried to view the Mona Lisa but she couldn't help but feel empty. Here she was, in the most beautiful city in the world and alone with tourists she didn't even know. God, she wished she had someone to talk to, someone she could confide in besides Mick. Discouraged she made her way from the Louvre and to a coffee shop she had seen nearby. She watched as an old married couple talked silently in French on a park bench across from her. She couldn't help but stare. "Will Mick and I ever grow old like that?" she thought, "Will we ever sit on a park bench and talk when I'm 80?" She wished desperately that they could. She knew there would come a time when she would be an old woman and Mick would still be 30 years old and sexy as ever. "God", she thought, "the sex will be so strange!" She smiled to herself, hoping she'd still have the hot's for him when she was 80.

She jumped as her phone vibrated in her pocket. Picking it up she saw that it was Simone. "What a godsend!" she thought as she answered it. "Bonjour!" she greeted in a horribly obvious American accent.

"Oh, Beth!" Simone laughed, "Don't rub it in!"

Beth laughed, "Don't worry I'm not. I'm so glad you called! What's up?"

"Well, Josef had to leave last night to take care of another body that was found and he's been busy all morning."

"Mick's been busy too." Beth sighed, "I've just been thinking about so much!"

"Beth, what's wrong honey?"

"Haven't you thought about what's going to happen when you're 80 and Josef is still young?"

"All the time! He's joked that I could become his mother when we're in public." She laughed.

"I can't imagine either of us agreeing to that!"

"Well, he's also thought about turning me."

"He thinks he's ready after what happened to Sarah?"

"I don't know. But, I've told him I would wait until he's ready."

"Mick wouldn't even consider turning me."

"Talk to him, Beth. He'll understand. He loves you Beth, more than you know."

"And I love him more than he'll ever know", she said, finding herself staring at the old couple again.

The doorbell to the Parisian mansion tolled hollowly from the inside as Mick and Mr. and Mrs. Arnaut waited for Lance to come to the door. They waited for a few minutes before knocking on the wide oak doors. From inside the scuffling of feet was heard before the door opened to reveal a face Mick thought he'd never see again.


	11. Answers

"Emma Monaghan?" Mick asked in disbelief.

Emma smiled coyly from the doorway before she spoke, "Surprise!"

"How are you alive?"

"Come in", she said moving into the hollow mansion.

Mick stepped into the entryway cautiously looking around in case he was stepping into a trap. His head was reeling. "How was Emma alive?" he thought pinching himself. Nope, he wasn't dreaming. Emma was leading them through the mansion and into a study. The study consisted of ceiling high bookshelves full of books older than Mick could fathom, a desk, a sofa, fireplace and many ancient artifacts from around the globe. Mick couldn't help but be impressed that a vampire who spent most of his time keeping tabs on his trouble making sister could still have time to perfect his home.

On second thought, however, this was the first room that had actually been furnished. Emma asking if he wanted a drink drew Mick's attention back to reality. Mr. and Mrs. Arnaut were looking around the room in fascination before coming over to hear Emma. "After I get some answers!" Mick said, "Start talking. How are you here, now?"

"Where to start?" Emma said tracing her fingers over the stitching on the sofa.

"From the beginning would be nice."

Emma sat down on the sofa and gestured for her new guests to sit as well. Once they were all seated Emma took a sip of the drink she had made herself. "Are you sure you don't want anything? It's an awfully long story."

Mick overflowed with anger as his fangs descended and his eyes turned their icy blue. Emma smiled, "Jacksons dead, in case you were wondering." Mick seethed with anger as he realized what had happened.

"I don't think that was the beginning."

Emma finally began to talk, "You're here looking for Lance, well he isn't here. I don't know were he is. He left pretty abruptly 3 days ago. Said he had to take care of something his sister did."

"And how does faking your death have to do with Lance?"

"Just about everything, Mick. The Duvall's have many secrets they have to protect. And I happen to be one of those."

"What are you talking about Emma? My patience with you is wearing thin. How are you one of their secrets?"

Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny Zippo lighter, opened it and lit it. She sighed and ran the flame across her exposed arm. She grimaced as the skin turned into white hot ash before she took the flame away. Her skin immediately began repairing itself, turning from ash to a bright pink and finally a pale white color. Mick narrowed his eyes. "You recognize it." Emma said

"Lance's skin can rejenerate the same way. How?"

"I'm glad I could pique your interest, Mr. St. John. I'm the reason we can never die."

As Emma began telling her story, Mick couldn't help but get lost in it. Even the Arnaut's were enthralled. The summer of 1988 was one of the hottest summers LA had seen in a long time and Emma Monaghan was staring into the vast unknown of eternity for certainly not the first time in her existence. Jackson was handling business all across the world, which left Emma feeling restless and alone. Staring out her and Jackson's apartment window it was evident more than ever that Emma was growing unhappy in her relationship with her husband. It was as she was contemplating leaving him, that an explosion rocketed loudly into the hot summer air.

Her eyes glittered in the light from the explosion. Sirens rang through the streets and Emma was on her toes as this was the first bit of excitement she'd experienced all summer. Opening the window she pounced, cat-like, onto the rooftop across from hers. She did the same again and again until she reached the site of the fire. Watching from above Emma noticed a man carrying a small girl from the flames. She squinted as she noticed the air of decay surrounding the man. He was a vampire. As the cops arrived on the scene, the young vamp handed the girl over to an EMT. She couldn't help but notice how attractive this heroic vampire was.

WHOOSH! The gust of wind forced Emma out of her reverie as she stumbled to the ground, just catching a glimpse of the dark clothed figure. Sprinting toward the back entrance of the burning building the figure ran and ducked under the crumbling side entrance and into the flames. Emma raced to the other side of the rooftop to get a better look as the building began buckling under the flames. "What's he doing?" she wondered. Moments later the dark figure emerged, carrying something limp in his arms.

He was stumbling as he began to carry whatever it was away from the building. Pouncing from the rooftop to the ground below, Emma followed the figure at a distance. When the figure disappeared into a storm cellar, Emma followed, her fangs descending and eyes turning icy blue in order to see and protect herself better. Below it was pitch, despite the brightness of the flames above. "He's never going to love me", a woman's voice rasped from somewhere in the dark cellar.

Emma spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. Suddenly she found herself pushed against a wall and firey blue eyes staring into her icy blue ones. "Who are you?" a cold foreign voice demanded.

"I just…is she hurt?"

"Who are you?"

"Let me help!"

Emma found herself being flung across the room. Her eyes finally adjusted she was able to catch herself and watch as the vampire knelt over the charred body of a raven haired woman. Her skin was beginning to repair itself but it would be days before she would look normal again. "Damn it, Coraline! You're lucky I didn't leave you where I found you! What the hell were you thinking, kidnapping a child and putting all of us in danger?"

"You don't understand." Coraline rasped, "Mick wants to be human and the child is exactly what we need. For the Compound to work we need her blood."

Beth had decided, after an extremely strong cup of coffee, to head back to the Louvre. She didn't care if her group of tourists had left. She wanted to be alone. She was no longer feeling as down as she had before but she wanted to move at her own pace. Standing before the Mona Lisa, which was much smaller than she originally thought, she smiled wondering, like many others before her had, what the woman in the painting was thinking. She imagined her looking back on her memories, maybe of her memories with a lover, long lost. She sighed and decided she would make her way to the Eiffel Tower.

"It was weeks before Lance found me and made me an offer I couldn't refuse. He promised I would always have his protection if I could perfect the compound so that Lance could remain vampire or human and still never die. You and I both know the problem with the compound was that it worked it's way from your system. We needed a way for it to change the DNA of the blood the circulated through a vampires body. We soon found that AO negative was the only blood type that could be changed by the Compound. But of coarse AO neg is the rarest blood type of all, so we could only make so many batches before we ran out of blood. Lance and I are the only ones who know where the recipe is and where the last boxes can be found".

"Would Coraline know anything about it?"

"It took Coraline 6 months to fully recover and she had friends taking care of her, friends that eventually helped her elude Lance and go, God only knows where. She knew about the compound before she was burned and she knew Lance was looking for a way to become truly immortal. But she had no idea he had done it, until he came and got her in Los Angeles six months ago."

"What happened to her after Lance took her?"

"Coraline is a master of illusions. She escaped before he even got back to Paris."

"Which means she could be anywhere. And I'd put my money on anywhere in Los Angeles. Which means Lance is probably there too."

Mick's phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly retrieved it. His screen display told him he had a voicemail from Josef. "Hey Mick." Josefs recorded voice said through the speakers, "I think I found a connection between the two bodies that were discovered. I wish I could tell you this in person but, I think it's a little too urgent for that. Listen, they both had a blood type of AO negative. I'll call you later." Mick was up and out of the mansion before the message had even ended.


	12. Back In Los Angeles

Back in LA

Emma found herself suddenly alone with her thoughts. Mick had exited so quickly, she couldn't help but think of the story that had brought her here. A famous basketball player had died and she was once again facing an indeterminate eternity. Jackson was so good to her but their relationship had gotten boring and tense. Emma found herself falling out of love with him more and more. When she met Donovan Michaels, something changed.

He was exciting and very charming. He was a complete sweetheart. At first it was subtle flirtation, on both of their parts. Then, one night Emma decided she should give the relationship a shot. Donovan had just won a championship and since Jackson had to be out of town, Emma decided she would give him special congratulations. She invited him to her and Jackson's penthouse for a nightcap, which over the course of many months turned into a lovely romance. However, a romance like theirs became hard to hide.

"How could you?" Jackson gritted his teeth. He was angry and his pride and manhood had been crushed by his wife's adultery. He squeezed his eyes shut. He wouldn't show his vampire side, not in front of his wife but, God was he angry! An angry sob escaped his lips.

Emma was, for once in her life as a vampire, scared. She backed away as the tears flowed freely down her face, "I'm not in love with you anymore."

"Your…your not in love with me?" Jackson snapped, "You're the one who said we would be together forever! You took my life away from me! To be like you! So that I could be with you forever!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Emma cried, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? I'm sorry I walked in on you two. I'm sorry I hate to come home to see some stranger in my bed having sex with my wife! I'm the one who should be sorry for thinking any of this would work out. 149 years, Emma, gone to shit."

Emma cried out from where she sat in the Frenchman's study. She had given up everything for the chance to be utterly immortal and now she was utterly immortal and utterly alone. A hate had begun to grow inside her six months before. She had seen the look on Mick St. Johns face when he looked at Beth Turner. It was the same look that she and Jackson had shared with one another. She hated the couple for it because she saw something in the two of them that she and Jackson had never had. And she despised it.

That was when she decided that if she couldn't have that, no one could. That is also when she and Coraline DuVall became very close. She gained Coraline's trust and eventually realized that Beth was the same child who was rescued from the flames so long ago. The same child who now held eyes only for Mick St. John and the same woman who she would destroy. Trembling she picked up the phone, "I need to place a call to Los Angeles please."

Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, a raven haired little girl sat frightened in her bed. She had heard a noise that had roused her from her sleep. It came from her closet. Now, it wasn't uncommon for the young girl to hear creaking floorboards settling throughout her families Victorian home but this noise sounded deliberate. She was sure someone or something had caused her toys to come tumbling down in her closet. To make matters worse, the babysitter was three stories below and the girl was too afraid to call out for her.

When, suddenly the closet door began to squeak open, the girl whimpered and began to cry, drawing her blankets closer around her. A figure began to emerge from the shadows and a hand grabbed the door handle to the closet. A ring on its index finger glittered in the moonlight. The figure emerged from the opening, shut the closet door and crept toward the child. "It's okay my precious petit enfant ", it cooed, soothingly in its thick French accent, "come with me my sweet".

As if in a trance the little girl climbed down from her bed and into the moonlight. She could finally see the figures face. She was pretty and safe-looking, much like her mother. The child felt a calm settle over her. "That's right, come with me", the figure held out her hand and the child grasped it. The second she did the child fainted into her arms. The figure bent down to pick the young girl up and cradled her like a baby. "Bel enfant." Coraline Duvall smiled as she looked at the sleeping face.

Morning rose as usual over Los Angeles. Birds chirped, people woke up for work, alarm clocks startled people from their slumbers and lovers parted ways. Josef had just woken up and happened to be watching the news over a cup of O negative when a news story caught his attention. The woman on the screen was crying hysterically and her husband had to speak for her when she got chocked up. "Please, if you have any information regarding our daughters whereabouts, come forward. She's only nine years old for heavens sake! I'm going to find who took her. I'm not sleeping until I do." The reporters face appeared on the screen, " According to the police, the child was taken from her upstairs bedroom of the home around 2 o'clock this morning. Officials have found no sign of a break-in but they say her closet looked quite disorderly. They believe the little girl may have been trying to hide from her kidnapper in the closet that caused the mess. Police are asking if you have any information to call the LAPD immediately."

Josef was having déjà vu. Something about the case seemed too familiar to him. He quickly grabbed his cell-phone and looked at the news website for more information. The little girl had been kidnapped from her home with no evidence of an intruder. The only one in the home with her was her babysitter who was asleep downstairs at the time. The only part of the house that seemed to have been disturbed was the little girl's closet. And of course, the missing little girl. Josef jumped when Simone touched his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" Simone asked.

"There is a missing child," Josef replied, "I think a vampire was involved."

Ben Talbot had been trying to keep his attention focused on the case of the missing child but, he couldn't push Mick and Beth out of his mind. Beth had called him two days earlier claiming she needed to get away and took up a week of vacation time. She had also mentioned that St. John would be accompanying her. Ben was filled with worry. He knew now, beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mick and Beth were an item. However, he didn't trust St. John. Mick always seemed to know things he shouldn't and rarely did Talbot see him during the day. If Mick did make an appearance during daylight, sunny or not, he would be wearing heavy UV protected sunglasses. Something just wasn't right about him!

Talbot had just finished interviewing the parents, neighbors and the babysitter about the little girl's disappearance. Now, he was meeting with his CSI's upstairs of the Victorian manor. All of them were looking doubtful. "There's nothing unusual in here. It's like the little girl just walked out of here on her own!" one of the investigators was saying to his colleagues.

"She's only three years old!" the other investigator replied, "If she had she wouldn't have gotten far. And the baby sitter would have heard her. The creaking floorboards in this house would wake up the dead!"

"So what about the trashed closet?" The first investigator pointed towards said closet.

"Children are messy", Talbot chimed in, "The babysitter said she could hear the little girl playing upstairs after she sent her to bed."

"And there you have it!" the second investigator sang.

"What if she knew the kidnapper and let them in?", the first investigator questioned as he walked out of the double doors in the childs room and onto the balcony. He spread his arms wide, gesturing to the area around him.

"It's possible", Talbot replied, "I'll have to talk to the parents again later. For now, lets pack up and head back!"

As Talbot and his team were putting their equptment into the CSI van, Mick and Beth ascended over Paris in Josef's private jet.


End file.
